Various electrical connectors and devices are available for connecting metal parts together and attaching an electrical cable to a metal part or component and providing an electrical connection between the components.
Metal parts such as aluminum are often anodized to provide corrosion resistance. Aluminum and steel parts can also develop a layer of oxidation formed on the surface that can inhibit electrical connections. Various washers and other connectors are available that include teeth or barbs that are able to penetrate the metal surface to assist in forming an electrical connection between various parts. One example of a bonding washer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,092,129, 8,353,650 and 8,608,418 to Wiley et al. which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Other examples of washers include star washers that are punched and formed from a flat metal stock. The washers can have a plurality of internal or external teeth that can be twisted so that they extend above and below the plane of the washer body. The washers make an electrical connection to an adjacent piece by the teeth penetrating the surface of the metal as the washers are rotated and compressed by a nut and bolt being tightened.
While the prior devices have been suitable for their intended purpose, there is a continuing need in the industry for improved devices for forming an improved electrical connection between metal parts.